1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to sealing caulked joints. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cap for sealing a joint filled with sealant or caulking compound which adheres more firmly to the hard surfaces adjacent the joint.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the art of working with stone in order to construct a building or the like structure, it is imperative that the space between adjacent blocks of stone be filled with a caulking or sealant material so that there is a proper seal between the surfaces of the two adjacent stone or the like members. The use of caulking or sealant material for this purpose is well known in the art and has had a long history. In fact, there have been additional sealing procedures which are utilized in order to more effectively seal the joint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,506 discloses a backer rod tool which is utilized to insert material to a proper depth within the joint prior to placing the sealing or caulking material into the joint. In addition to this process, there has been in use for years a product known as Weathercap, which is a trademark owned by Weathercap, Inc., wherein following the cleaning, priming and placement of sealant or caulking into the joint, and the Weathercap is installed. The Weathercap is a flexible material, preferably, but not necessarily made of lead or other material having the same properties of lead which is inserted along the joint with edges of the cap resting on adjacent surfaces of the stone. The cap historically has been used to assist in maintaining the integrity of the joint preventing the intrusion of moisture.
One of the problems in the Weathercap which has been used over the years is the fact that the cap member was substantially a flexible material which simply rested on the top of the stones with little means for adherence in any manner to the edge of the block (stones) which it rested upon. Therefore, historically this Weathercap, although a marketable product, did not solve all of the problems, since it itself did not have sufficient means for securing it firmly to the stone in its own right, and therefore, did not fully protect the caulking or sealant compound. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a product which would greatly improve the ability of a sealed joint to withstand movement and prevent the capping member from separating from the stone as it has done in the past.